With the development of technology, 3D stereoscopic display, particularly naked-eye 3D stereoscopic display, has become one of trends in the displaying field. In the 3D stereoscopic display, by controlling a signal or by using an auxiliary device, a pair of “stereoscopic images” having “binocular parallax” enters a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, and based on a principle of binocular parallax, the viewer can view a 3D stereoscopic image with the 3D effect. As illustrated in FIG. 1a, the basic principle of one kind of naked-eye 3D stereoscopic display is that: at a first moment, light emitted from subpixels 31 of a display panel 30 enter different viewing fields via a grating device 33, and the left eye and the right eye of the viewer are positioned in the different viewing fields, and hence the stereoscopy can be achieved. Moreover, as illustrated in FIG. 1b, at a second moment, grating states of regions of the grating device corresponding to subpixels in odd columns and subpixels in even columns are changed (that is, light shielding regions 33a and light transmitting regions 33b are converted). At this point, due to the visual persistence effect of the human eye, a single eye of the viewer can see images from the subpixels in the odd columns and the subpixels in the even columns, and thus, the resolution of the single eye cannot be reduced.
In prior art, when the grating state of the grating device is converted from a first moment to a second moment, the display panel is also in a process of image refreshing from the top down. At this point, a phenomenon that an image at the first moment and an image at the second moment are presented at the same time can occur, and hence an image crosstalk can be produced. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a fourth row pixel are just refreshed to display a second frame image, and at this time, pixels at the upper part of the display panel correspond to the grating state of the second moment and pixels at the lower part correspond to the grating state of the first moment, and hence the image crosstalk can be produced.